


Licor

by yokana_yanovick



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-03
Updated: 2007-08-03
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokana_yanovick/pseuds/yokana_yanovick
Summary: Laura es la tabla de salvación cuando Bill se hunde en la más profunda desesperación.Inspirado en 3x17 - Maelstrom.





	Licor

Laura Roslin caminó a paso ligero por los pasillos de Galáctica. 

Tras haber recibido la noticia de que la Teniente Kara Thrace había muerto, ni tan si quiera dudó. Hizo preparar un raptor y se presentó en la estrella de combate sin avisar de su llegada.

Llegó a la puerta del Almirante y llamó.

Silencio.

Volvió a llamar.

Nada. 

-¿Bill...?

Más silencio. 

Esperó pacientemente frente a su puerta. Tras unos segundos escuchó sus pasos acercarse a ella. Oyó como la desbloqueaba.   
La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente. Sabía lo que se iba a encontrar cuando llegó a Galáctica y sin embargo no estaba preparada para lo que vio.   
El Almirante de la flota estaba frente a ella, abatido y demacrado. Su chaqueta estaba a medio abrochar y tenía un vaso de licor en la mano. 

Las emociones de Laura se arremolinaron en su estomago. 

Se acercó hasta él y Bill se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar pero se quedó parada casi en el umbral de la puerta. Petrificada. 

Miles de trozos de madera estaban desperdigados por el suelo. Unas velas de barco descansaban hechas pedazos en un rincón de la habitación.

-Oh... Bill… -Se giró para mirarle.

Adama terminó de asegurar la compuerta y se dirigió a su escritorio sin mirarla.

-Siento el desorden. –Cogió la botella que tenía encima de la mesa y rellenó su vaso. -¿Quieres tomar algo?

Laura se acercó hasta él. Cogió otro vaso que había sobre la mesa y se lo dio.

Bill lo llenó del mismo líquido ambarino que bebía. Se lo ofreció mirándola apenas un instante. 

Laura lo cogió y se bebió casi la mitad de su contenido de un único trago. Posó el vaso sobre la mesa y se puso a su lado. Le miró. Estaba más concentrado en balancear el contenido de su copa que de su presencia. Acercó una mano hasta él y le acarició el antebrazo.   
Adama dejó de jugar con su vaso y se volvió para mirarla.

Laura contuvo la respiración. Había más dolor en sus ojos del que había visto jamás en él. Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar silenciosas por sus mejillas. 

-Se ha ido… -Fue casi un susurro. -¡Maldita sea! ¡Se ha ido! –Le dio un puñetazo a la mesa y se apoyó furioso en el escritorio. Comenzó a llorar amargamente.   
Laura acercó una mano hasta su hombro y lo apretó con suavidad, en cuanto se incorporó para mirarla, deslizó su brazo por su cintura y le abrazo despacio.   
Bill la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, respiró profundamente y sin reservas el aroma de su champú. Apretó su cara contra su cuello, olía tan bien. Se perdió entre su pelo, su calor, sus brazos. Estaba mareado, le palpitaban las sienes. No sabía si había sido a causa de la bebida, del llanto o de la cercanía que tanto había echado de menos con esta mujer desde su pequeño acercamiento en Nueva Cáprica. 

Laura se separó un poco para mirarle a los ojos. –Ven. –Le agarró del brazo para llevarlo hasta el sofá.   
Estaba totalmente separada de él, casi tirando de su mano para que se acercara al sofá cuando Bill le agarró la muñeca con fuerza. No le había hecho daño pero le miró sorprendido ante su respuesta. No dejaba de mirarla, tenía una expresión distinta en la cara. Comenzó a tirar de ella lentamente, su tirón no admitía réplica, lo hacía despacio, lo hacía suave, pero sin bajar la intensidad de su apretón. 

Laura se dejó hacer, dejó que la acercara hasta él. Una vez la tuvo a su alcance de nuevo, acorto las distancias entre ellos. Tanto, que terminó aprisionándola contra su escritorio. Le miraba confusa, le miraba sorprendida, incluso excitada, sentía el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo cada vez que se acercaba más a ella. 

-Laura… -Estaba a unos milímetros de su boca cuando habló, su aliento olía suavemente a alcohol. Aun bebido y lleno de dolor, le dio tiempo. Le dio tiempo para que se retirase, para que huyese antes de que no fuese capaz de contenerse.

Estaba trastornado, su capacidad de raciocinio quedó ahogada entre un sin fin de emociones que no era capaz de controlar. Necesitaba desahogarse, tenía la impresión de que sino lo hacía pronto explotaría. 

Explotaría. 

Comenzó a llorar de nuevo en silencio.

Laura se sintió abrumada de repente, podía notarle temblar entre sus brazos. Su cercanía casi no la dejaba pensar, su olor y su calor la mareaban. Un sin fin de emociones volaron a su alrededor. Se avergonzó cuando fue consciente que la sensación más intensa que sentía en ese momento palpitaba en su entrepierna.

Posó las manos sobre su chaqueta entreabierta y le miró fijamente. Fue todo lo que Bill necesitó. Se inclinó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla hambriento, necesitado, no había nada de apacible en su boca. Subió la mano hasta su cara y la enterró entre su pelo. La acercó contra su cuerpo y empujó levemente sus caderas contra ella. La aprisionó contra el escritorio y pudo notarla ahogar un gemido en su boca.

Sentir a Laura tan cerca le embriagaba, perdió todo atisbo de cordura cuando su delicado olor le golpeó en la cara. Sus manos iban mas deprisa que su cerebro y una necesidad insaciable se apoderó de él. Antes de que se diera cuenta su erección se clavaba en la ingle de la presidenta de las doce colonias y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a su trasero.

El deseo y el dolor se habían adueñado de él. Un destello de sensatez estuvo a punto de devolverlo a la realidad pero hizo caso omiso de él. Ya no había marcha atrás. Y aunque así fuera quería olvidarse del camino de vuelta.

Las embestidas de Bill casi habían sentado a Laura en el escritorio. Ella perdió su mano entre su pelo y deslizo una de sus piernas hasta enlazar su cadera. Los vaivenes eran furiosos, Laura emitía pequeños jadeos contra su oído a cada embestida que le hacían perder el sentido de la realidad.

Golpes. 

Se quedaron paralizados. 

Más golpes.

Alguien estaba llamando a la puerta. 

Se separaron un poco. El corazón les latía con rapidez y a duras penas podían mantener la respiración acompasada.

Laura fue la primera en reaccionar, dejó caer su pierna al suelo mientras se colocaba la camisa y alisaba las arrugas de sus pantalones. Bill despejó su garganta y se abotonó la chaqueta.

Más golpes. 

Adama dio unas cuantas zancadas y abrió la compuerta de mala gana.

Félix Gaeta apareció delante de él. 

-Señor, le necesitamos en puesto de mando.

Salió deprisa de la habitación no sin antes echar un rápido vistazo a una sonrojada y más despeinada Laura que había comenzado a seguirles.

En ese preciso instante Bill Adama juró por todos y cada uno de los dioses de Kobol que todos los cylon que tuviera a su alcance morirían hoy.

***


End file.
